


Кря! (QUACK!)

by Sevima



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Hogwarts Era, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: Самый фееричный провал Невилла на Зельях. "У вас осталось двадцать минут, чтобы закончить ваши так называемые зелья и поставить их мне на стол." Снейп еще пожалеет, что произнес эти слова...





	Кря! (QUACK!)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [QUACK!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/368862) by Alliriyan. 



> Работа переводилась на одну из битв на дайрях, но так на нее и не попала.  
> Серьезности и глубокого смысла нет, всего лишь анекдот в антураже.

Стоял на редкость жаркий день, и некоторые из гриффиндорцев были почти что рады находиться сейчас в классе Зельеварения. Всюду проникающий холод вечных сквозняков успокаивал успевшую обгореть кожу и остужал разгоряченное тело. Хотя Невилл ни при каких обстоятельствах не смог бы почувствовать себя счастливым на уроках Зелий. Любое занятие, включающее в себя нахождение в маленьком запертом помещении вместе с мрачным профессором Снейпом и чистку/нарезку/давку бесчисленных ингредиентов, по определению не могло заставить его настроение находиться на отметке "счастье".  
  
Сегодня они варили Слабительное зелье. Не самое популярное зелье, но зато оно гарантировало избавление от любых легких болезней, недомоганий и пищевых отравлений, которые могли бы послужить причиной слабости. Само создание зелья было таким же неприятным, как и производимый им эффект...  
  
Малфой со своими дружками о чем-то перешептывались над их котлом в другом конце класса. Возможно, обсуждали, как подсыпать в котел Поттера что-нибудь поэффектнее, но так, чтобы их не смогли поймать. Их зелье сейчас было светло-голубого цвета и густо-тягучей консистенции. За столом перед Невиллом молча негодовала Гермиона, пока Снейп, небрежно зачерпнув черпачком из ее котла состав цвета синий электрик, постоянно испускающий множество мелких пузырьков, с насмешкой вылил его обратно.  
  
\- Слишком много шипучки, мисс Грейнджер. Все, как в учебнике, но даже он не является абсолютно непогрешимым. Разве вам с вашей ущербной логикой не приходило в голову, что настолько шипучее зелье просто нельзя потом будет проглотить? Либо найдите способ уменьшить это бурление хотя бы в половину, мисс Грейнджер, либо потеряете звание лучшей ученицы класса, - после чего повысил голос и продолжил, обращаясь ко всем: - У вас осталось двадцать минут, чтобы закончить ваши так называемые зелья и поставить их мне на стол.  
  
Невилл опустил беспомощный взгляд в свой котел. Дурнопахнущее ярко-желтое нечто медленно, но неотвратимо сворачивалось прямо у него на глазах. Он бросил в котел горсть бобов Паффопода и замешал их длинной деревянной лопаткой. Розовые бобы полностью растворились в зелье, и когда он поднял лопатку, она оказалась намного короче своей первоначальной длины. Тогда, о самый ужасный из всех возможных ужасов, большой орлиный нос профессора Северуса Снейпа повернулся в его направлении.  
  
\- _Что_ , - медленно произнес учитель со скрытым восторгом, - вы только что _сделали_ , Лонгботтом? Применение _вашего_ , с позволения сказать, зелья приведет к полному исчезновению его выпившего с лица _планеты_. Ваша бабушка, должно быть, уже устала постоянно обновлять ваше зельеварское оборудование после таких вот экспериментов. Мы все смело можем считать себя счастливчиками, что эта субстанция, похоже, не собирается входить в реакцию с оловянным котлом, в котором находится.  
  
Помолчав для пущего драматического эффекта, он продолжил:  
  
\- Лонгботтом, у вас нет необходимости закреплять свой позор, став первым человеком, кто смог проплавить каменный пол класса Зелий - вся школа и так уже в курсе вашего идиотизма. Киньте в котел три унции шерсти Джарви, Лонгботтом, чтобы остановить реакцию разъедания. Возьмете его из школьной кладовой. А после этого мы дадим ваше зелье вашей же жабе, чтобы посмотреть, что вы такое создали.  
  
Невилл издал низкий стон отчаяния, который ни коим образом не мог помочь спастись от Снейпа. Выйдя из-за стола, он поплелся к шкафу с ингредиентами, где взял ровно три унции шерсти Джарви. Вернувшись к котлу, он присыпал ею самое едкое вещество известное миру. Шерсть осела, издав такой звук, будто в процессе пробурчала что-то глубоко нецензурное, после чего он замешал ее в зелье остатком от своей лопатки. По крайней мере, Невилл попытался, но она намертво застряла в составе. Тогда он влил в зелье целый кувшин воды, предварительно всыпав в него пыльцу фей.  
  
Когда из котла Невилла повалили облака пара, все в классе разом в шоке смолкли. Снейп выглядел так, будто собирался вот-вот сбежать из класса и оставить Лонгботтома разбираться со своим зельем самостоятельно. Горя от стыда, Невилл уставился в свой стол, не смея поднять на кого-либо глаза. Поэтому он и не заметил, как пар от пыльцы фей заполнил все помещение. Грегори Гойл парил где-то под потолком, и даже всегда затянутый в черное Снейп мерцал.  
  
\- Лонгботтом, - яростно прошипел декан Слизерина. Он навис над бедным Невиллом с явным желанием убивать в глубине глаз. - Дайте мне вашу жабу.  
  
Тяжело сглотнув, Невилл положил Тревора в мерцающую ладонь своего главного страха. Достав из одного из потайных карманов золотую лопатку, Снейп зачерпнул немного зеленовато-желтой слизи и насильно залил в горло извивающейся в его руке амфибии.  
  
В классе повисла ватная тишина. Абсолютно все задержали дыхание. На лице Невилла был написан чистый ужас.  
  
Тревор сглотнул.  
  
Тревор моргнул.  
  
Тревор широко открыл рот, после чего...  
  
Тревор _крякнул_.  
  
Класс наполнился недоуменным бормотанием. Жаба задергалась в руках Северуса, пытаясь совершить 489 попытку побега в своей жизни и не переставая крякая.  
  
В попытке восстановить контроль над классом, Снейп принялся анализировать эффекты зелья.  
  
\- Поздравляю, Лонгботтом, вам удалось преобразить голосовые связки вашей жабы так, что она теперь крякает, словно утка. Полагаю, это заслуживает "Т".  
  
\- Т? - пискнул Невилл.  
  
\- Т - значит Тролль. Отметка для самых впечатляющих провалов. Я ожидаю, что вы в своей жизни будете часто с ней встречаться, - нехорошо усмехнулся профессор. Он развернулся к обгоревшему котлу Невилла и взмахнул своей палочкой.  
  
\- _Эванеско_ , - бесцеремонно произнес он.  
  
Но что-то пошло не так, и весь стол - котел, зелье и все прочее - неожиданно сдетонировали. Сильный взрыв сотряс подземелья, разбросав гриффиндорцев и слизеринцев по стенам класса бесформенными кучами. Желтый, воняющий серой туман окутал помещение, полностью скрыв из вида Снейпа.  
  
Невилл пришел в себя первым. Он почувствовал себя несколько храбрее - без Снейпа в непосредственной видимости.  
  
\- Ты взорвал Снейпа! - пронзительно завопила Панси Паркинсон.  
  
\- Ура! - рискнул тихо порадоваться Рон. На случай, если Снейп был просто погребен под кучей мусора.  
  
Гермиона бросилась к перевернутому котлу и оставленной им значительной вмятине в полу.  
  
\- Помоги мне, Невилл! - позвала она. Тот поспешил подчиниться.  
  
Вместе они смогли откатить его в сторону. Под ним оказался, глядя на них очаровательными черными глазками-бусинками, маленький пушистый утенок. Он начал им что-то говорить, но получалось лишь забавное _кря-кря-кря_.   
  
\- Это... Снейп? - решил уточнить Гарри, широко распахнув глаза в изумлении.  
  
Пушистый желтый утенок закрякал громче. Когда же, немного отойдя от шока, студенты, все, как один, разразились неудержимым хохотом, он как можно быстрее вразвалочку помчался к двери в коридор. Однако, каждый его шаг был столь мал, что весь путь занял у него около пяти минут. Распавшись на две группировки - слизеринцев и гриффиндорцев, - студенты за это время успели немного успокоиться, но не переставая широко улыбаться, двинулись следом за профессором. Снейп даже смог добраться до лестницы, когда понял, что оказался перед непреодолимой для себя преградой.  
  
\- Может, помочь ему? - спросил Симус. Остальные тихо захихикали. Двадцать пар рук тут же выдвинули вперед Драко Малфоя, явно этому не обрадовавшегося.  
  
\- Ты его любимчик, тебе и поднимать его! - рассмеялась Гермиона, ради разнообразия решив не беспокоиться о правилах. В конце концов, он сам это с собой сотворил.  
  
\- У него нет любимчиков! Если я возьму его на руки, он меня потом исключит из школы! - огрызнулся Драко в ответ, тут же придя в себя.  
  
\- О, мы будем по тебе скучать, Драко, - сладко пропела Лаванда, после добавив: - В виде утенка Снейп выглядит таким милым. Можно, мы заберем его себе?  
  
Гарри и Рон едва не рыдали от смеха.  
  
\- Ой, у меня уже ребра болят! - задыхался Рон.  
  
Когда же откуда-то сзади появился Гойл, все так же паря в трех футах от пола, вся веселость куда-то тут же пропала. В конце концов, Драко заставили взять на руки без остановки истерически крякающего Снейпа-утенка, после чего они всей толпой понесли его к Дамблдору.  
  
Добравшись до горгульи, охраняющей вход в кабинет директора, подростки всем скопом принялись угадывать пароль.  
  
\- Это должно быть что-то сладкое, - объявил всем Гарри. - Лимонный щербет!  
  
\- Сахарные свистульки!  
  
\- Шоколадная лягушка!  
  
\- Тараканьи гроздья, сахарное перо, лакричные тянучки, конфеты на палочке, перечные чертики!  
  
\- Леденцы, мятные конфеты, карамель, желейные змейки! - перечислил магглорожденный мальчик по имени Лиан.  
  
\- Что это такое? - спросил Кребб.  
  
\- Рахат-лукум! - добавила другая девочка. Горгулья вдруг взмахнула крыльями и отскочила в сторону, широко улыбнувшись.  
  
\- Что такое рахат-лукум? - уже захныкал Кребб.  
  
Его прервал вскрик Драко, которого, наверно, уже в сотый раз ущипнул утенок.  
  
Наконец, они всей гурьбой смогли протиснуться по винтовой лестнице наверх и ввалиться в кабинет Дамблдора. Как и всегда, Альбус Дамблдор посмотрел на них так, будто ожидал их появления и хотел было задать им вопрос, чего это они так долго? Хотя, на этот раз, его взгляд все же споткнулся на Снейпе "Гадком Утенке".  
  
Когда же Северуса бесцеремонно вывалил на стол очень недовольный своим нынешним состоянием Малфой, Дамблдор наклонился так, что оказался с утенком нос к клюву, и внимательно всмотрелся в своего бывшего сотрудника над очками-половинками.  
  
\- О, дорогой Северус, что же с тобой случилось? - пробормотал он удивительно ровным голосом. Ему пришлось призвать все свои навыки дипломатического общения, чтобы не рассмеяться во весь голос.  
  
Маленький желтый утенок прокрякал несколько отборных оскорблений, гарантировавших жуткие кары всем, кто не был уткой.  
  
\- Это не очень справедливо, Северус. Студенты проинформировали меня, что ты сделал это сам.  
  
Утенок повторил свою речь, но более громко и выразительно. Альбус поджал губы и серьезно кивнул.  
  
\- Северус, боюсь, что не смогу исправить это самостоятельно. Мне потребуется помощь метаморфмага. К сожалению, я знаю только одного. Бесспорно, она весьма неуклюжа, но все же является природным специалистом в Трансфигурации...  
  
Снейп-утенок в ужасе уставился на директора и произнес:  
  
\- _Кря-я-як-кря-кря_?!  
  
\- Да, Тонкс. Не беспокойся, Северус, ты выживешь, - и, подумав секунду, добавил: - Надеюсь.  
  
На заднем плане все двадцать учеников одномоментно стихли.  
  
Утенок неуверенно переступил своими перепончатыми лапками, моргнул черными глазками и, обведя всех присутствующих мутным взглядом, хлопнулся в свой пернатый обморок.


End file.
